


守株待兔

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中長篇, 私設眾多
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 開篇只想寫細水長流的愛情故事，開嘎總給我一種很適合校園背景的氛圍，慢慢治癒彼此，談戀愛過小日子。本文分成幾個階段，一開始開單箭頭，後來就雙向了。嘎的背景比較複雜，既然是au，我改了一些設定讓故事比較好進行。盡量把他們現實的故事融進正文裡，希望能不那麼違和。





	1. 看屁啊

「開騁，放學回家吃飯。」  
「你爸在家。」  
徐開騁把手機放在抽屜和大腿間，螢幕的光照亮他面無表情的臉，男孩的瀏海過長了，散在光潔的額頭前。徐開騁皺眉，順手撥了撥頭髮，直接按滅螢幕，把手機胡亂塞進抽屜。  
徐開騁抬頭看講台，班導的口紅塗歪了，一張一合，像一隻鮮紅的金魚，光滑的表皮很冰涼，淡淡的腥味，唇貼上去只能感受自己的體溫。往右邊瞥一眼，隔壁的老邱不知睡了幾輪，嘴張的很大，仔細看還能見到一絲晶瑩的口水。徐開騁嫌惡地推開他佔據半邊桌子的大臉，打開大喇喇擺在桌上的樂譜，畫起一顆一顆豆芽菜，黑筆被他按得啪噠啪噠響。前桌的男生微微側過身，徐開騁的瀏海和他比可算是小巫見大巫，長頭髮大眼睛，巴掌大的臉，皮膚白的和徐開騁手機裡的二次元人物一個顏色，男生習慣性地低眉垂眸，他就沒正眼瞧過誰，徐開騁突然想到。  
「看屁？」  
「筆，」長頭髮男生指了指徐開騁手裡啪噠啪噠響的黑筆，伸出的手指圓圓短短的，像哆啦a夢。「能不能別敲？」  
「你管我？」徐開騁很兇地回他，男生盯了他的筆一會兒，沒說話，點點頭轉過去了。  
徐開騁又按了幾分鐘，前座的白痴真的很無聊，逗也不理，罵也沒用，活該邊緣。徐開騁在樂譜上亂塗一通，心裡隱約有些異樣，煩躁的不行，抬頭看鐘，媽的，還有八分鐘下課。  
「小開，放學去哪？」朱立一屁股坐在徐開騁的課桌上，一頭自然捲囂張地隨風飛舞，和著雪白的頭皮屑。教室裡鬧哄哄的，男校的高中生精力旺盛，無處釋放荷爾蒙，只有上竄下跳撩撥同學，放學後不到七點教室燈都不熄。徐開騁平時會待在教室練吉他直到廣播趕人為止，走也走的不情願，拖拖拉拉整場撩一圈再走。  
今天不一樣。  
「回家。」徐開騁語氣平淡，揹起他的寶貝吉他，單手拎著癟癟的書包，見朱立坐著不動，挑眉，「還不走？」  
「不會吧……」朱立還要說甚麼，一旁的邱宇一把抓住他拉下徐開騁的桌子，「你白目啊？想挨打？」徐開騁笑了笑，轉身走了。  
建成是北市最好的男校，徐開騁的爸媽在他國中畢業的暑假離婚，他跟著母親來到北市，學校是他媽想讓他念他就念了，毫無自由意志。徐媽想讓他兩耳不聞戀愛事，一心只讀聖賢書，他也不反抗。  
徐開騁把鑰匙放進玄關的鐵盒，脫鞋，鞋櫃裡只剩下一雙藍色拖鞋，穿上，地毯上有一雙男式皮鞋和女式涼鞋。徐開騁盯著看幾秒鐘，「啪」地一下關上鞋櫃。  
徐開騁他爸，徐海威，坐在他平時的位置，和電話那一頭的人低聲說話，楊玲不在餐廳，徐開騁放下吉他，徐海威聞聲抬頭，看了他一眼，掛斷電話，「開騁。」  
「嗨。」徐開騁坐下，拿出手機，淡淡地說，「我媽呢？」  
「剛接了一通電話，出去了。」  
「她不想見你，還不明白嗎？」徐開騁冷冷地回道。  
「你只有這些話跟我說？」  
「不然要說甚麼？說你為了一個妓女和我媽離婚？說你拋妻棄子？」  
徐海威搧了他一巴掌，「你罵我可以，嘴巴放乾淨點。」徐開騁怒極反笑，抬手擦了擦出血的嘴角，「我讓你滾，滾得越遠越好。」

房間的燈沒開，只一盞檯燈的光亮，在黑暗裡悠悠飄著，徐開騁躺在床上，熱得發燙的手機壓在胸前，嘴角還在隱隱作痛，他瞥一眼群組不斷跳動的提示，老邱的訊息跳得又快又多，校慶班籃blablabla……建成的社團五花八門，一群高中生也搞得有聲有色，徐開騁正社是民吉，但其人個高腿長，經常被永遠招不夠人的儀隊抓去幫忙，徐開騁自己也喜歡耍槍，只要不大中午在操場上排練就不排斥。  
貼著「QUEEN」海報的門被推開，楊玲的臉隱在黑暗中，看不真切，「吃飯沒？」  
「御飯糰算嗎？」徐開騁看她。  
「出來。」楊玲嘆了口氣，打開燈，徐開騁被光線刺的瞇起眼睛，應了一聲。

「徐開騁，你今天是值日生。」班長吼了一聲，徐開騁還做夢呢，迷迷糊糊地上去擦黑板，沾滿粉筆灰的板擦撞在一起，阿雲嘎瞥了他一眼，沉默著移開，和平時一個樣子。  
走回位子上，徐開騁不知哪根筋拌錯了，伸手勾住阿雲嘎的髮尾，細細軟軟的，阿雲嘎仰頭想從他手中救回那撮頭髮，狹長的眼角帶上一抹紅，「放手。」阿雲嘎極少開口，他的聲音很清亮，尾音綿軟，說話有個奇怪的口音，卻不難聽。  
徐開騁說不清為甚麼自己時不時就想撩阿雲嘎說話。儘管他是全班公認的邊緣人，高一下學期的插班生。起初三班沒人想排擠他，阿雲嘎長得太好看，身上還有一股和同齡人不同的氣質，很是吸引青春期的少男心。  
他的做派才是被孤立的原因。  
阿雲嘎從不主動交朋友，在建成這個強調集體榮譽的學校獨來獨往，分組報告從來都是被落下的幾個人之一，總是一副不愛理人的死樣子，對新同學的熱情消退後，阿雲嘎漸漸就和隱形似的，順理成章地成為邊緣份子。  
而徐開騁和阿雲嘎幾乎是相反的兩類人，他的性格爽直，成績中上，社團玩得風生水起，儘管脾氣不大好，狐朋狗友照樣成群。  
阿雲嘎握住徐開騁的手，手心很熱，徐開騁被燙到似的抽回手，阿雲嘎見自己的頭髮獲救，頭也不回地坐回位子上，徐開騁掩飾著把手插進褲兜，被阿雲嘎碰過的手腕微微發燙。

「開哥，你已讀不回多久了？」邱宇敲了敲徐開騁的肩膀，濃眉大眼的，典型的奶油長相，他是唯一知道徐開騁家裡狀況的朋友，平時話多但嘴嚴，熟諳和徐中二少男的相處之道。  
「群組幹話一堆，懶的回。」徐開騁埋頭趕作業，英文老師是班導，  
深知讓這群未開化猿人乖乖寫作業的唯一方法就是在社團時間請他們去辦公室喝茶。  
「星期六和一女聯誼，去嗎？」  
「不去。」  
「哥，你知道多少一女同學是因為你才報名參加的？」  
「乾我屁事。」  
「你不去也得去。」邱宇對著手機劈哩啪啦一通狂按，說道，「餐費幫你交好了，你人出現就行。」  
「你有病。」徐開騁總算猜完作業，大喊一聲讓英文小老師過來收，抬頭罵道。  
「為了三班兄弟們的幸福，你犧牲下。」邱宇笑得很賤，兄弟們交代的任務完成，他一周的午餐都有著落了。  
徐開騁嘖了一聲，上課鐘聲準時敲響，拉開椅子坐下，前桌的位子沒人，連抽屜也空無一物。徐開騁皺眉看著，推一把隔壁的邱宇，「阿雲嘎翹課？」  
邱宇聞聲也往空桌看去，搖搖頭，「不知道，問班長吧。」  
「你關心他幹嘛？手癢？」  
徐開騁不語，修長的手指一下一下摳著桌面的凹洞，他從不幹霸凌這種事，欺負沒還手餘地的人，他看不起。邱宇和他從小一起長大，清楚這點，適才不過是順口一說，其實三班熱衷於霸凌的不過兩三個，欺負的對象也不是阿雲嘎，搞他太沒勁，打不還手罵不還口。  
「說真的，阿雲嘎後台一定很硬。」邱宇信誓旦旦地說道，手機裡神魔玩得很起勁，這節是歷史課，歷史老師是個新來的年輕老師，管不動這群牛鬼蛇神，教室裡睡成一片。  
「你又知道了。」還是同一本樂譜，徐開騁做了不少筆記，週五社團驗收。  
「不然呢？」  
「你看這次段考，萬年倒數阿雲嘎。他成績太差，看起來也不像刻意擺爛。」邱宇抽到低階卡，氣得關掉手遊，開始玩CANDY CRUSH。  
「他一定有個有錢老爸，塞錢給學校。不然就是外交官的兒子……」  
「操。」邱宇突然喊了一聲，徐開騁手一抖，鋼珠筆的墨水暈開糊成一團，「我突然覺得很合理。」  
「阿雲嘎不就是混血兒長相，他講中文也有個口音，雖然我沒跟他說過幾句話。」  
「外交官子女考試加分還有特別待遇，那誰，陳杰不就是，三天兩頭去辦公室喝茶吃點心。」邱宇越說越起勁，拉著徐開騁喋喋不休，徐開騁煩躁得不行，聳肩抖掉他的手，「白癡，陳杰哪一次喝茶回來跟你說他和阿雲嘎相談甚歡了？」  
「阿雲嘎的英文和他的中文差不多爛，上次老妖點他起來念課文，你笑了整堂課。」徐開騁沒好氣地說，罵完繼續寫譜，和邱宇說話簡直降智。  
後半堂課，邱宇總算停止猜測阿雲嘎的身世，專心玩他的老年賓果遊戲，玩到手機發燙，這才看著徐開騁專注的側臉，說道，「開哥，我發現你對阿雲嘎同學異常關心，連這種小事都記得？不像你啊，我上禮拜生日都能忘記。我們認識幾年了？十年有吧，竟然比不過一個插班生？」  
「少他媽亂說話。」徐開騁停下筆，覺得邱宇實在欠罵，「小事？你他媽笑到踩了我的AJ好幾腳，讓我刷了一晚上鞋。給你一個機會重新組織語言。」  
邱宇直接閉上嘴，給手機插上電，下課鐘一響就溜了。


	2. 你在這裡做甚麼

徐开骋周五社团验收不顺。同组的主唱是个雷包，前一天晚上去唱k，声音沙哑至极，徐开骋弹完a段就想起身走人，好不容易耐住性子弹完整首，果不其然被学长骂得狗血淋头，主唱同学一脸嘻笑着道歉，徐开骋很给面子地直接摔谱架走人，整组没人敢拦。  
隔天一觉睡到日上三竿，徐开骋一脸低气压，被追到家里的邱宇推着出门赴约，他穿得简单，白T牛仔裤，一般也没人在意他穿甚么，脸和天生的宽肩长腿会让人自然地忽略其他不重要因素。  
联谊地点在西门的一家KTV，男男女女加起来十多个人，要了一个大包厢，场子渐渐热了，高中生闹起来屋顶都能掀翻。徐开骋坐在角落听歌，他不爱凑热闹，平时最大的追求仅是在家睡觉练琴撸猫，人一多他就话少。  
有个挺漂亮的女生主动过来搭话，她畫了淡妆，口红的颜色太深，看着和年龄不符。徐开骋静静听她滔滔不绝，只在加好友的话题出声拒绝，女生的面上有些难堪，没争取几句就起身走了，徐开骋接过朋友递来的气泡水果酒，喝了一大口。  
包厢的空气流通不好，徐开骋觉得胸口烦闷，打开门出去透气，经过长廊，迎面走来的服务生有些眼熟。服务生都是统一的制服，黑色背心内搭白衬衫和西装裤，阿云嘎穿着却和其他人都不同，他还是一贯清冷的样子，扣子扣到最上面一颗，无端显得禁慾。  
阿云嘎端着盘子，上面是一些薯条可乐，还有一杯徐开骋点的草莓奶昔，他脚步很稳地走过来，对徐开骋视若无物，和他擦肩而过。徐开骋在两人擦身的瞬间拉住阿云嘎的手臂，「你在这里做什么？」  
阿云嘎一手稳住托盘，想挣开手臂却动弹不得，透过浓密的眼睫去看徐开骋，「我在工作。」  
「工作？你才高一，怎么能在钱柜工作？」  
「不干你事，放手。」  
「你不说清楚就别想走。」徐开骋收紧力道，阿云嘎不着痕迹地蹙眉，摸不清徐开骋意欲为何，只想尽快脱身好去送餐。  
「我没必要跟你解释，请不要耽误我的工作。」  
徐开骋还要再说甚么，身旁的门开了，和阿云嘎穿着同样制服的人走出来，疑惑地看向两人，「阿云嘎，怎么回事？」  
「没什么。」阿云嘎趁徐开骋松懈的瞬间抽回手臂，两手端着托盘，「客人问我厕所怎么走。」

联谊结束了，徐开骋一首歌都没唱，有人要去续摊，吆喝着让徐开骋加入，徐开骋摆摆手，「我妈叫我回家吃饭。」  
等到人三三两两离开，徐开骋慢吞吞地拐进大门，走到包厢间的长廊尽头，背倚着墙，守株待兔。  
阿云嘎从一道门出来，端着满是狼借的托盘，腰微微佝偻，眉心蹙着，步伐不复先前的稳当。徐开骋加快脚步向前，端走他的托盘，阿云嘎惊讶地抬头，不明白徐开骋明明结单离开了怎么还在这。  
徐开骋垂眸看他，「带路。」  
两人一路无话，走到小厨房，徐开骋放下托盘，也不理会旁人询问的目光，问道，「你下班了吗？」  
阿云嘎已经懒得问他想做甚么，摇头，「还有一个小时，」阿云嘎抬头看钟，「四十几分钟。」  
徐开骋点头，他的瞳孔颜色很深，看久了会让人有种被吸进去的错觉，阿云嘎避开他的眼神，开始抠手心。  
「星期一见。」

「小嘎，刚刚那个高高帅帅的男生是你朋友吗？」阿云嘎在员工休息室换衣服，关系不错的同事凑过来，八卦地问他，「要不是他我都差点忘了你才高一。」  
阿云嘎换上自己的衣服，开始收十东西，看了看手表，距离下一个打工开始将近三十分钟，还来得及去7-11买东西吃，「同学而已。」  
最后一个打工下班已经十二点过半，阿云嘎累得直不起腰，提着一袋冷掉的披萨，偶尔能带一些餐厅的剩菜回家，阿云嘎挺开心的，毕竟天天吃微波食品，是个人都吃不消。  
回到狭小的租屋，餐桌上放着一张纸条，阿云嘎拿起来看，「跟老板南下运货，下礼拜回，记得好好吃饭。哥哥。」  
阿云嘎动作很慢地坐下，打开布满油渍的纸盒，咬了一大口披萨，尽量忽略腰间一阵阵的疼痛，慢条斯理地吃完一片披萨，把剩下的包上保鲜膜放进冰箱，阿云嘎打开书包，就着小台灯开始写作业，他写作业挺快的，没几题会写的，剩下的abcd猜一猜不到半小时就能结束。  
阿云嘎写完作业开始收拾家里，他有轻微强迫症，东西一定要分门别类放好，桌面地面一尘不染，一人间的套房也显得干净整洁不逼仄。弄到半夜，阿云嘎走进浴室冲澡，热水器半冷不热，阿云嘎一下被烫得团团转，一下冷得直哆嗦，艰难地洗完澡，阿云嘎看了一会儿窗外的月亮，心里一贯的平静无波，他好像怎么样都不会哭，脑中突然闪过徐开骋的双眼，阿云嘎翻了个身，闭上眼，躺在床垫上沉沉睡去。

建成的校庆逐渐逼近，清晨的操场热闹非凡，练接力的班级佔满跑道，每个篮球框下聚满了满头热汗的高中生，阿云嘎站在场边，汗水浸湿白t，他出神地看着全速奔跑过来的人，男生穿着宽松的球裤，刚被体育股长从球场拉过来练接力。徐开骋大笑着接过充当接力棒的水壶，往跑道终点的大王椰子树冲刺，阿云嘎离得近，鼻间飘过徐开骋跑步时扬起的风的味道，柠檬味的。  
徐开骋换掉湿透的上衣，穿着蓝色的班服，嘴里叼着小福的捲饼，桌上摆着邱宇买的草莓多多，第一节是数学，徐开骋的汗滴到考捲上，名字糊成一团，一抹就破。  
写完一面翻页，徐开骋没戴手表，抬头看时间，前面的阿云嘎趴在桌上，耳朵红红的，长长的发尾落到后颈，打了个旋。  
随堂考三十分钟准时收捲，徐开骋由后往前收，阿云嘎的考捲几乎一半空白，他匆匆扫了几眼，交到讲桌。回座位的路上能顺理成章多看几眼，阿云嘎低着头，很没精神，仔细看只觉他嘴唇发白、面色潮红，徐开骋自己也没觉察地沉下脸，被老师点名批评成绩下跌也不在意，一下课便站起身，去碰阿云嘎的额头，触手滚烫，「你发烧了。」  
「没有。」阿云嘎想躲开他的手，浑身绵软没有力气，根本无力阻止他。  
「去健康中心。」  
「不要……你别管我。」阿云嘎呼出的气息滚烫，徐开骋弯腰想把他拉起来，阿云嘎只知道抬手格挡，徐开骋被挥了几巴掌，不痛不痒。  
「喂，他怎么了？」邱宇总算注意到这里的动静，阿云嘎被夹在徐开骋和墙壁间，徐开骋人高马大，看上去似要怎么薄的像片纸的阿云嘎。  
「发烧。」徐开骋只觉心中有火，不免有些咬牙切齿。  
邱宇上前一步，也想去碰阿云嘎的额头，徐开骋下意识地挡在前面，邱宇悻悻地收回手，说道，「去健康中心啊，量个体温就能回家睡觉。」  
徐开骋被阿云嘎倔得无奈，只好去讲桌找还在回答问题的数学老师，让他去劝阿云嘎，满头白发的老先生见阿云嘎路都走得歪七扭八，好声好气地让徐开骋陪阿云嘎去健康中心，徐开骋几乎是架着阿云嘎走下楼。  
「39度6，发烧了。」护理师量完耳温，拿了口罩给阿云嘎戴上，「那个谁，同学，去电脑那里帮他登记下。」  
「打电话给爸妈说一声，叫他们来接。」  
「还有这个请假单……」  
「没有爸妈，哥哥可以吗？」阿云嘎戴着口罩，声音闷闷的，露出来的眼睛烧得通红，他皮肤白，发烧让他瞧著软绵绵的，像只小兔子。  
护理师顿住，点头道，「可以。」  
阿云嘎打了电话给在南部打工的哥哥，青年担心他一个人照顾不好自己，「哥哥明天搭高铁赶回来……」  
「不用了，我没事。」阿云嘎打断他，甕声甕气地说道，「喝个退烧药就会好哒，别担心。」  
徐开骋坐在电脑前，右手无意识地滚动鼠标，心里湮上一层暗湧水波，漫过头顶时无知无觉。

「你在哪？」  
徐开骋坐在健康中心外的长椅上，看着砖红色的跑道，甚么也没想，「？」  
「放学练枪，别忘了。」  
徐开骋回望身后，阿云嘎睡着的地方窗帘合拢，握紧拳头，「抱歉，今天不行，你们先练。」


	3. 加好友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他倆是真幼稚

阿雲嘎睡到放學鐘聲響完，他渾身發潮，出了一身汗，彷彿剛從一場夢魘逃脫。向護理師道謝後出門，昏暗的走道上憩著一個難以忽視的人影，阿雲嘎沉默與之對望，徐開騁的眼睛異常明亮，凝視片刻，他一手撐牆直起身，「醒了？」問了一句廢話。  
阿雲嘎點頭，半晌才開口，一字一頓，「你那天說，星期一見，是甚麼意思？」  
徐開騁提著阿雲嘎的書包，一肩背著吉他，兩人一前一後走著，「就是，星期一想見到你的意思。」  
「你會告發我嗎？」阿雲嘎走在後頭，眼睛直勾勾地盯著徐開騁寬闊的肩，他想了很久，除了故意找碴，沒有其他理由解釋徐開騁從周末開始的一連串反常行徑。  
大步向前的人停下腳步，阿雲嘎沒煞住，撞上他的背，高挺的鼻樑頓時湧上一股酸澀，雙眼迷濛。徐開騁沒回頭，語氣很淡，「原來你是這麼想我的。」  
阿雲嘎愣住，他聽出徐開騁話語中的委屈，卻不敢相信，他訥訥地低頭，不覺得自己錯了。

徐開騁照常去練槍，王浩然驚訝地迎上前，親暱地和他搭肩，「小開，事情處理完了？」  
「嗯。」徐開騁戴上手套，拿起槍走到樹下，王浩然亦步亦趨跟著，他和徐開騁都是被臨時抓來幫忙的，性格挺好，兩人自然而然成為好友，王浩然唯一的缺點就是太過黏人，男校裡少見的類型，經常被質疑性向，他也確實是彎的。  
「聽說護旗隊有個學長受傷了，他們找不到合適的頂替。」  
「我覺得分隊長很快就會找你談，有點心理準備啊。」  
徐開騁點頭示意明白了，專心致志地練基本動作，王浩然還想和他說幾句，見學長一路巡過來，趕緊閉上嘴跟著甩槍，  
訓練結束已經很晚了，體育館的籃球隊還在訓練，籃球撞擊地面的聲音在空曠的校園迴盪，徐開騁所在的小分隊坐在操場中間，分完點心，幾個男生圍坐著邊吃邊聊，徐開騁三兩口解決自己那碗特別加了煉乳的剉冰，仰躺著發呆。王浩然和另一個男生坐得近，兩人竊竊私語，時不時打鬧一陣，徐開騁出神地看著，心裡想的卻是另一個人的臉。他的鼻梁筆挺卻秀氣，嘴小小的，不高興的時候老是噘著，看著很顯小，平時冷冰冰不愛理人，和哥哥講電話的聲音卻十足軟糯，像剛從冰箱拿出來的草莓大福，掰開冰涼的外皮，一口咬下，甜膩的果香充盈齒間。  
「想吃草莓大福了。」徐開騁發布ig動態，背景是吃空的剉冰碗。  
「靠，二分隊太爽了，還有點心吃。」儀隊一個玩的好的朋友第一個回覆。  
「開哥，你才是我媽的親兒子吧。她今天買了一盒回家，還讓我帶去學校。明知道她兒子最討厭甜食了。(生氣emoji)」徐開騁滑到邱宇的回覆，瞬間笑了，回道，「幫我謝謝邱媽。p.s.明天一早我要看到草莓大福在我桌上。」

徐開騁看著阿雲嘎從藥局走出來，外套的口袋鼓鼓的，他的外套在阿雲嘎身上像小孩偷穿大人衣服，袖子折了幾折，阿雲嘎還戴著那副口罩，低著頭一步一步走得很慢。徐開騁吸一口珍煮丹，說服自己不過是想喝黑糖珍珠鮮奶才特別繞路，遇見阿雲嘎不過是湊巧。  
一雙長腿不聽勸地跟在那人後頭，飲料杯喝空了，徐開騁仍心不在焉地猛吸，想起方才阿雲嘎被迫穿上外套的表情，帶著一絲誤會徐開騁的愧疚，他來這間學校的初衷是不和任何人產生課堂外的交集，如今全被徐開騁破壞殆盡，阿雲嘎不免有些埋怨。  
「我洗好還你。」因為生病，阿雲嘎的嗓子微啞，也不去隱藏聲音中的嬌懶，說完便轉身離開。  
「喂，阿雲嘎。」沒走幾步，身後傳來徐開騁的聲音，阿雲嘎停在原地。  
「期末報告跟我一組。」不是疑問句，徐開騁像是對阿雲嘎不會拒絕他胸有成竹。  
「我有組了。」  
「你沒有。」  
「我有。」  
「我不管。」  
「徐開騁，你幼不幼稚？」阿雲嘎低頭咳嗽，嘴角不自覺帶上一絲笑意。  
「幼稚。」徐開騁煞有其事地點頭，雙手插兜，「那你要不要和幼稚鬼一組？」  
「我考慮看看。」

徐開騁回家搭捷運，靠著扶手，一邊滑手機，line的訊息狂跳，民吉群組@他的就有幾十條，「@Xu開騁 開哥，我讓林源負荊請罪來了。」林源是同組出包的主唱，徐開騁都快忘了這件事，打算看對方要怎麼個請罪法，「@源神罩你:去告白建成發一篇歌詠開哥的作文，保證詞藻華麗文采斐然，國寫A+級別。」  
群組一堆看熱鬧不嫌事大的組員起鬨要代筆、提供情書大全下載連結等等餿主意。告白建成是臉書匿名投稿的專頁，徐開騁早已名列建成最常被告白的前五名夯哥，他本人覺得此頭銜十分無用，僅能做為被好友虧的素材。  
「隨你。」徐開騁惜字如金，退出，點開班群，遲疑片刻，查看群組成員名單，四十五個人。徐開騁慢慢滑下來，拇指壓在一個名字上——@阿雲嘎嘎。徐開騁帶著笑意點開他的主頁，系統自訂的背景，如他所想的簡單。  
徐開騁回到家已過九點，把衣服丟進洗衣機，從冰箱拿出昨天的晚餐，放進大同電鍋，邊吃邊看youtube上幾個獨立樂團的影片，一看到綠色的標誌跳動就緊張地退出觀看，等到深夜，徐開騁索性關機，拿起放在沙發上的吉他，專心練琴。期末民吉考幹，他想留社，考甚麼幹部倒是無所謂。  
阿雲嘎回家換了一身衣服，原本想出門上班，沒想到吃完退燒藥整個人昏昏沉沉，躺在沙發上很快睡得不省人事，假都來不及請。在沙發上睡了一晚，全身腰酸背痛，阿雲嘎嚇得翻身起來察看手機，未接來電三通，平時挺照顧他的同事阿姨傳訊息說替他請假了，阿雲嘎鬆了一口氣。看手錶還不至於遲到，去浴室沖澡，才意識到自己還穿著徐開騁的外套，阿雲嘎站在鏡子前，想確認一件事，遲疑著嗅了嗅外套，淡淡的檸檬味。  
果然是他。  
阿雲嘎在通車時確認訊息，他沒騙徐開騁，阿雲嘎期末報告同組的組員有三個，不是沒被挑中的邊緣人就是擺爛不做事的雷包。阿雲嘎向來獨立完成分組報告，累是累了點，不過他已經習慣了。阿雲嘎盯著那條交友邀請，直到下了公車也沒按下同意。  
早上和隔壁班籃球友誼賽，徐開騁上全場，比賽結束後大汗淋漓，大口喝著體育股長買來的運動飲料，徐開騁換了衣服直奔教室，靠近後門時從窗戶能看見阿雲嘎的背影，和往常一樣，穿著那件洗得發白的t恤。徐開騁放慢腳步，拐進後門坐到位子上，阿雲嘎轉頭對他說，「外套還沒洗……」  
「沒差。」  
阿雲嘎點頭，想轉回身去，徐開騁摸了摸他的側臉，「退燒了？」  
「啊？」阿雲嘎微張著口，對徐開騁突然其來的舉動感到不知所措，嚇得露出兔牙，「嗯。」  
「那還不加我LINE。」  
上課鐘響不久，阿雲嘎的手機閃了閃，來自好友@Xu開騁的第一條訊息。  
「你好啊。」柴犬舉爪貼圖。


	4. 我不明白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章我自己也寫得挺糾結的，我自己對嘎嘎性格理解大多是正面積極的。但就我看他的採訪，嘎確實在過去藝校的經驗很多是不愉快的，心理或許會有輕微的抑鬱問題，他現在都一一克服了。  
我會這麼寫這章主要是因為故事背景設定還有嘎在故事裡面對的壓力等等，不是那麼容易走出來的，每個人都會有陰暗面，我只是在故事裡強化了這個元素。希望不要造成誤會或貼標籤式地揣想他的性格。

徐開騁和邱宇一起去買午餐，學餐的自助便宜肉多，熱門菜色分分鐘被搶個精光，徐開騁從一群汗臭味濃厚的校隊生中逆流而上，端著餐盤坐下，邱宇啃著本日特餐，刈包，吃得滿嘴流油，同時和陳杰大聲抱怨上一節課的化學考試。徐開騁一口飯一口菜，營養均衡分量恰好，抬眼望見阿雲嘎從側門進來，一個人排在看不見盡頭的隊伍後面，徐開騁放慢吃飯的速度，低頭喝一口冷掉的海帶湯。  
「那不是阿雲嘎嗎？」  
「太邊了太邊了。」陳杰搖頭感嘆，架了邱宇一拐子，「他好像每次都只點一碗白飯和兩樣菜，難怪瘦成竹竿。」  
「你學學人家，身材管控要做好，妹妹不愁拐不了。」邱宇虧他，陳杰不高的個子，九十公斤的身材，一身肥肉。  
「學他？不了不了，我要向開哥看齊。要身高有身高，要肌肉有肌肉，真是人比人氣死人。」  
「阿雲嘎！」徐開騁根本沒聽他倆說甚麼，看著阿雲嘎形單影隻的背影，大喊一聲，學餐太吵了，阿雲嘎坐得遠，肯定沒聽見。徐開騁不顧兄弟慌張地勸阻，逕自端著盤子走向他，阿雲嘎的對桌有人，徐開騁放下盤子，「同學，讓讓。」  
「看甚麼看？」  
「不想和我吃飯？」徐開騁連問兩句，其實心裡沒底，生怕阿雲嘎開口讓他滾，趕緊咬一口滷蛋掩飾心虛。  
「沒。」阿雲嘎頓了頓，開始喝湯，眼睛只盯著眼前的碗，筷子扒拉著幾粒米飯。徐開騁看著他的髮旋，食不知味，「我以為朋友要一起吃午餐。」  
阿雲嘎抬眼看他，臉還是很白，唇上沾了油，亮亮的，「我不知道。」  
沉默著吃完一頓飯，去收拾餐盤，兩人還是一前一後地走，徐開騁洗好手，望著阿雲嘎秀氣的側臉，問道，「我是你第一個朋友嗎？」  
阿雲嘎回望他期待的眼神，他總覺得徐開騁的眼神很像他以前養過的小型犬，眼睛濕潤，「不是。」  
「但你是高中的第一個。」阿雲嘎忽然笑了，擦乾手，遞給徐開騁紙巾，「走吧，朋友。」

下午第一堂是體育課，校慶將至，體育老師把大半節課拿來讓他們練接力，直說三班是奪冠熱門，激得男孩們熱血上頭，主動加練。熱身完一百公尺來回衝刺，午後的陽光格外強勁，徐開騁被曬得滿臉通紅，一公升的水壺喝了大半，徐開騁看向樹蔭處，阿雲嘎蹲在那，臉上蒙著白色的大毛巾。  
徐開騁慢跑過去，蹲在他旁邊，側臉埋在臂間，「不舒服？」  
阿雲嘎搖頭，毛巾蒙得更緊，「怕曬。」  
「那等會兒不跑了？」  
阿雲嘎不說話，轉頭看徐開騁，眼神帶著直白的抗拒。徐開騁伸手拉住毛巾的尾端，忍不住笑道，「真服了你了。」  
「第十棒，阿雲嘎……阿雲嘎人呢？」  
「阿雲嘎還在發燒，就不跑了。」徐開騁說道，體育老師也沒多問，讓他好好休息轉頭繼續點名。  
邱宇一臉便秘，躺在跑道上喘氣，徐開騁喝了一大口水，把瓶子裡剩下的水淋在他頭上，邱宇也不生氣，抹一把臉，說道，「開哥，你和阿雲嘎怎麼回事啊？」  
「先是陪他去健康中心、一起吃午餐，現在還幫他請假？」  
「別告訴我你突然心血來潮關懷邊緣。」  
徐開騁躺下來，抬起手臂擋住眼睛，「我如果告訴你，我也不知道為甚麼。你相信嗎？」  
「不信。」邱宇斬釘截鐵地說道。  
「那算了。」  
「好吧好吧，我信。」  
「反正，你盡快適應他的存在。」  
「我把他加進期末報告的群組了。」徐開騁坐起身，笑得很開心，「surprise！」  
「開哥！回來！你認真的嗎？」  
「徐開騁！」  
「把我的草莓大福吐出來！」

阿雲嘎走進北海路附近的路易莎，一眼看到高大的背影，徐開騁坐在角落，他幾步趕上前，「早。」  
「早啊。」徐開騁見是他，笑著回道，邱宇在一旁一臉低氣壓，吸管都咬扁了。徐開騁伸手撥亂他的頭髮，「好了，一大早擺甚麼死人臉。」  
「早。」阿雲嘎對邱宇笑笑，在徐開騁對面的位子坐下，「期末報告的主題是甚麼？」  
「重慶南路書店街的興衰。」朱立說道，打開筆電讓阿雲嘎看目前的工作進度。  
「問卷做好了，找時間去實地考察就行。」徐開騁補充，對阿雲嘎說，「你的工作是整理問卷資料和做分析表格。」  
「那我們今天要做甚麼？」阿雲嘎點頭表示明白，研究徐開騁手中的菜單，兩人的頭靠得很近，徐開騁聞到對方頭髮的檸檬味，忍不住勾起嘴角。  
「今天……」朱立尷尬地喝一口咖啡，看向徐開騁，「開哥，你說呢？」  
「培養組員感情。」徐開騁毫不害臊地說道，邱宇忍不住白眼上翻表示不滿，沒人理他，伸手想拉朱立當同盟，捲髮男孩正興致勃勃地和雙胞胎弟弟討論要去哪唱k，對他視而不見。  
「去好樂迪吧，我有優惠券。」徐開騁提議，指揮朱立收拾筆電結帳走人，阿雲嘎一聲不吭，默默跟在徐開騁身後，聽著他們大聲聊著他從未接觸過的話題，不外乎是校慶、遊戲、社團、女校同學……他一個都插不上嘴，只好當作吸收新知來聽。  
「阿雲嘎，」徐開騁不知何時落到後面，和他並肩而行，低聲說道，「這是我第一次主動交朋友，我不知道怎麼和你相處。」  
「不要拒絕我，好嗎？」徐開騁直直地望進阿雲嘎眼裡，沒有人能抵擋這樣的眼神。  
阿雲嘎看著他，拇指搓著牛仔褲上的粗線，猶豫著不願開口，徐開騁也不催他，安靜地陪他走進捷運，等到出站提示響起，徐開騁轉身要走，阿雲嘎突然出聲，「我試試看。」  
徐開騁瞬間笑開了，摟住阿雲嘎的肩膀，「走吧。」  
包廂的氣氛起初有些僵，幾首歌唱下來，幾個男生已經跳上沙發，手搖沙鈴，又笑又鬧。徐開騁也點了兩首歌，兩首都是英文，阿雲嘎坐在點唱機前面，徐開騁一屁股坐到他旁邊，說道，「你也點一首。」  
「我不會唱流行歌。」  
「那你會唱甚麼？老歌也行，你看他們點的都是甚麼。」  
「蒙語歌。」阿雲嘎翻著歌單，「這裡沒有。」  
「我喜歡英文歌，有味道。」徐開騁喝了一口草莓奶昔。  
「你喜歡樂團嗎？」阿雲嘎第一次問他私人問題，徐開騁認真地想了想，「當然，我就是想玩樂團才加民吉。很多獨立樂團的歌我都喜歡，不過要說摯愛，那當然是queen了。」  
「我也喜歡。」阿雲嘎忽然笑了，端著玻璃杯喝一口氣泡水，暗紅的包廂，他的眼中閃著微光。徐開騁盯著他一會兒，脫掉外套，只穿一件鐵灰色的t恤，「有點熱。」

阿雲嘎開口唱第一句，徐開騁有些恍惚，放下麥克風，忘了接下一句，阿雲嘎轉頭看他，自然地接下去，徐開騁專心聽歌，到了副歌才張口和音。包廂裡的人聽得如癡如醉，當場成立阿雲嘎粉絲俱樂部，在徐開騁開口瞬間噓他下台，徐開騁順應民意，幫阿雲嘎一連點數首歌，坐在台下揮舞雙手大聲應援。  
阿雲嘎唱太多首歌，聲音微啞，喝幾口水滋潤喉嚨，徐開騁像看寶貝一樣，眼睛發亮，「你唱歌太好聽了。」  
「一般吧。」  
「瞎說。」徐開騁兇他，半晌沒繃住笑出聲，「說真的，你考慮轉社嗎？」  
阿雲嘎搖頭，吃一口徐開騁點的炸地瓜球，臉頰鼓鼓的，「沒。我在圖資挺好的呀。」  
徐開騁握住他的手，神情嚴肅，「加民吉吧。」  
「我不。民吉事情太多了，沒空。」阿雲嘎餓得狠了，把盤子裡的地瓜球吃個精光。  
「加地社也可以。」徐開騁興致高昂，手上做撥弦的動作，「到時候，你唱歌，我伴奏，多好。」  
「我們可以一起唱好多歌……」  
阿雲嘎放慢咀嚼的速度，台上神采飛揚的他消失了，阿雲嘎一寸寸將自己縮回那陰暗潮濕的軀殼，出聲打斷徐開騁，「對不起。」  
「我和你不一樣，」阿雲嘎的語速很慢，比起說服徐開騁更像在說服自己，「我和你們都不一樣。」  
「我不能……」  
「我不能任性，我不能不顧一切。」阿雲嘎低下頭，雙手交握，「你明白嗎？」  
徐開騁仔細地看他，阿雲嘎的身姿嶙峋，眉目鋒利，面無表情的樣子像尊石膏像，無情無欲，他垂眸看人時卻溫柔繾綣，和美術課本裡的聖母畫有幾分相似。阿雲嘎很瘦，這是徐開騁第一次見到他的感想。當時阿雲嘎站在講台上，任由旁人介紹他的來歷，神情漠然，甚麼都不在意的樣子。徐開騁總覺得阿雲嘎像片紙，無處扎根，彷彿隨時都會飄走，回到屬於他的世界。或許這也是徐開騁開始注意他的原因，他們都不屬於這裡，此時此刻此景，於他，毫無關係。  
「我不明白。」  
「給我機會，讓我重新認識你。」  
阿雲嘎抬頭，望進徐開騁眼裡，徐開騁的瀏海太長了，垂到額前，為他添了幾分憂鬱。徐開騁像一束陽光，慵懶且不甚刺眼，熨貼舒服，恰恰融進阿雲心底缺漏的一塊。  
徐開騁也愛笑，經常笑出八顆牙齒。  
阿雲嘎告訴自己，要習慣寒冷和孤獨，徐開騁卻破開那層封閉的繭，背著光，伸手邀請他共沐朝陽。


	5. 我背你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章稍微帶了點嘎的家庭背景，有些私設，不過應該不影響閱讀。  
your eyes是我心中開嘎的定情曲，會在故事裡頻繁出現的。

「嘎嘎，」阿雲嘎的哥哥從南部回來，堅毅的臉上布滿汗水，他攢著跑一趟貨的工錢，放在鐵盒裡，「這給你補貼學費。」  
阿雲嘎攤開盒子裡發潮的鈔票，數了數，抽出幾張塞進哥哥的手心，「夠了，這些你留著用。」  
男人攢著錢，沉默著看阿雲嘎做家務，整理他帶回來的食物，只穿著一件工字背心，脊骨一節一節瘦得凸出，男人抬手抹汗，上前幫忙，刮去魚鱗，將魚開腸剖肚，下鍋紅燒。  
「哥，嫂子怎麼樣了？」阿雲嘎炒好一盤空心菜，放到餐桌上，兩人就著米飯吃起來，男人給阿雲嘎挾一口最肥嫩的魚肚肉，「好多了。」  
嫂子第二胎月子還沒坐滿便照常上工，阿雲嘎擔心她身體沒養好會落下病根，強迫自己多打幾份工補貼家用，讓嫂子安心休息。哥哥對這件事極力反對，要求阿雲嘎好好讀書才是正經，賺錢的事大人處理。  
阿雲嘎也不忤逆哥哥的意思，學照常去上，假日日夜兼差，拿到薪水便偷偷匯錢給大嫂，天天勒緊褲腰帶生活。  
「嘎嘎。」一向寡言的男人扒了一口飯，不敢去看阿雲嘎的眼睛，「是哥沒本事，哥對不起你。」  
「哥。」阿雲嘎停下筷子，握住對方的手，男人溫熱的手心全是硬繭，「一家人不說這些。」  
「爸媽走了那麼多年，都是你照顧我。」  
「我知足了。」

建成的校慶在期中考結束的周六，阿雲嘎一早進校，女校生成群結隊在校園裡逛著，其中不乏挽著男朋友聊天撒嬌的。阿雲嘎經過操場，跳高跳遠標槍鉛球的區域都畫出來了，運動員休息區架著紅白帳篷，跑道上還有班級臨陣磨槍練習接力。阿雲嘎走進三班教室，太早了班上沒幾個人，在位子上放下書包，後桌的男生趴在桌上呼呼大睡，臉上蓋著一件外套遮陽，阿雲嘎坐下來，在抽屜摸到一本活頁筆記，抽出來，黑色的封皮，用立可白歪歪扭扭寫著三個大字，徐開騁。  
阿雲嘎臉上不自覺帶著微笑，翻開第一頁，「嘎嘎，可以這麼叫你嗎？我覺得特別可愛。這本樂譜我從國中就開始蒐集了，裡面都是我喜歡的歌。那天在KTV，你的歌聲很打動我。雖然你沒答應轉社，但我希望總有一天，我們能在舞台上合奏一曲。徐開騁。」  
短短幾行字滿是塗改的痕跡，阿雲嘎認真地看了好幾遍，才捨得翻下一頁，第一首歌──your eyes，出自音樂劇《RENT》。吉他譜很舊了，上頭寫滿註記，阿雲嘎看著看著，眼眶莫名有些濕潤。  
「怎麼樣？」徐開騁趴在阿雲嘎桌上，緊張地看他臉上的表情。  
「甚麼怎麼樣？」  
「樂譜啊。」徐開騁瞪大眼睛，佯怒著問道，「你喜歡嗎？」  
阿雲嘎闔上筆記本，學著徐開騁趴下來，眨眼，他的睫毛又密又長，像小扇子，「喜歡，特別喜歡。」  
徐開騁笑出八顆白牙，眉眼彎彎，「我就知道。」  
「喂！徐開騁阿雲嘎！就剩你們了，快去操場集合！」體育股長扳著門框，大吼。

徐開騁除了班籃還報了幾個田徑項目，最先開始的是跳高決賽，徐開騁絆到桿子，第一輪便被淘汰，四百公尺接力拿了不錯的名次。長手長腳的跑起來特別青春活力，不少觀賽女同學默默關心他的動向，阿雲嘎躲在司令台附近的樹蔭處，看徐開騁風一樣地奔來跑去。  
班際接力在逼近正午的時候鳴槍，三班在第一組奪下第一，順利出線，只等下午決賽見分曉。徐開騁第三棒，搶完跑道很快開始為班級搖旗吶喊，看著阿雲嘎接過棒子跑向操場的另一端，遠方的接力區有人跌倒，亂成一團，從遠處看甚麼也看不清楚，只見三班從第一落到第五。徐開騁心中焦躁，拉著剛跑完的同學問，「剛才怎麼了？」  
「啊？哦……阿、阿雲嘎跌倒了，被五班撞的，都倒成一片了……」  
徐開騁丟下號碼衣，橫越操場，只見剛才跌倒的不少人都被各自班上同學送去健康中心，阿雲嘎一個人坐在角落，骨肉勻稱的長腿蹭滿砂石，膝蓋血淋淋的，他掙扎著要起來，被一旁的老師按著休息，徐開騁三步併作兩步，蹲下，「我背你。」  
「不用，我自己能走。」  
某班的體育老師喝斥道，「別逞強，這個……徐同學？你來得正好，快送這位同學去擦藥。」  
阿雲嘎被攙著放到徐開騁背上，高一就長到一米八的男生後背寬厚，腿長，走起路來也穩當，阿雲嘎虛夾著他的腰，被太陽曬紅的臉埋進對方的白T，檸檬的香氣混著淡淡的汗味，阿雲嘎的臉更紅了。  
「真是，跑步就不能小心點，你看看你，撞倒多少人……自己倒沒事。」健康中心的主護理師對著罪魁禍首碎碎念，一邊幫他上藥，不大的室內擠滿了傷號，陪同的人自然被趕出去等著，徐開騁皺眉看著阿雲嘎腿上還沒處理的傷口，「媽的，留疤怎麼辦？」  
「小傷，不痛的。」阿雲嘎反過來安慰他。  
「誰說的？你看留了這麼多血……」徐開騁不敢去碰傷口，抓著阿雲嘎沒傷的小腿肚翻來覆去地察看，溫熱的手心覆在腿上，阿雲嘎心中有些異樣，輕輕蹬開他的手，「你先出去等。」  
「沒事噠，別擔心。」

下午的決賽阿雲嘎自然參加不了，候補頂上他的棒次，阿雲嘎被勒令在教室休息，他百無聊賴地玩從操場上帶回來的三葉草，等著徐開騁從學餐買食物過來。  
「那，豬排蛋餅加九層塔。」邱宇捧著一堆食物，抽出其中一個紙袋遞給阿雲嘎。  
「徐開騁呢？」阿雲嘎接過蛋餅，還是熱的。  
「開哥去準備班籃了，我送完午餐也要去觀戰。」

「你這樣開哥會罵死我的……」邱宇愁眉苦臉地跟在阿雲嘎身後，小祖宗也不讓人扶，一拐一拐地慢慢走。  
「不干你的事呀，是我自己想去，他做甚麼罵你？」阿雲嘎有理有據地說道。  
「話是這麼說沒錯……」邱宇嘟噥著腹誹，誰不知道你現在已經搶走我在開哥心中的位置，甚至有那麼一絲演變成桃色新聞的苗頭，瞧瞧，連聲音都這麼黏呼呼嬌滴滴的。愛情真使人降智。

阿雲嘎被邱宇帶到三班聚集的區域，人人手上一支加油棒，早已蓄勢待發坐等裁判吹哨。球員在場上投籃熱身，徐開騁個子高，一眼就能瞧見。他頭髮太長，不知道從哪弄來一條髮帶，露出飽滿的額頭，邱宇從體育股長那借來大聲公，指揮同學齊喊球員名字，阿雲嘎忍不住小聲跟著加油，淹沒在開場瞬間轟然的大叫聲中。  
決賽異常激烈，場上的高中男生個個都曾夢想到NBA打球，身高不夠犯規來湊，裁判吹哨聲不絕於耳。場外不少女孩來加油，荷爾蒙旺盛的男校生更加亢奮，爭著要在喜歡的女生面前贏球，場面一度失控。邱宇被幾次惡意犯規氣得拿著大聲公狂飆髒話，問候對方祖宗十八代，被體育股長強行沒收，只好用肉嗓聲援。阿雲嘎也急得站起來，跟著大喊加油，腿上的傷好幾次磕碰到前座的椅背，顧不得疼痛，手上忙著敲加油棒助威。  
最後三班以七分之差拿下勝利，場下觀眾又笑又叫，衝上去圍著球員慶祝，阿雲嘎走得慢，落在最後只能在外圍看著，他只覺得開心，好久沒這麼開心了。  
「嘎嘎！」徐開騁好不容易突出重圍，髮帶濕透了，掛在脖子上，球衣被蹭的歪七扭八，一身的狼狽，他抓著阿雲嘎的肩，笑得燦爛，「我們贏了！」  
阿雲嘎激動地抱住徐開騁，只覺自己摟住一顆燃燒的太陽，閉上雙眼，低聲道，「我們贏了。」

「結果……」朱立哭喪著臉，捶胸頓足，「我們接力竟然只有第五名！」  
「別這麼悲觀，我們可是班籃冠軍！」班長安慰道，可惜三班眾人沉浸在冠軍易主的悲傷中，沒人理他。  
「讓我們的功臣來發表得獎感言……徐開騁呢？」  
阿雲嘎重新上完藥，從凳子上下來，搭著徐開騁的肩一步一步走，因為身高差距，他幾乎是踮著腳被扛著出校門，徐開騁幾次提議背他，都被義正嚴詞地拒絕。  
「回去洗澡記得不要碰水，保持傷口乾燥……」徐開騁復述方才護理師說的話，一邊聽阿雲嘎指揮，右轉、直走，他換下球衣，難得穿著卡其色的校服，旁人穿起來嫌土，他穿卻顯得身姿筆挺，少年氣十足。  
「知道了。」  
徐開騁突然停下腳步，阿雲嘎疑惑地看他，男生殷切地問道，「你渴不渴？」  
兩人坐在公園的鞦韆上，一人一杯芋頭鮮奶，簌簌地吸著，徐開騁滿足地喟嘆，「夏天就是要喝手搖。」  
「好好喝。」阿雲嘎驚喜地一下喝掉半杯，芋頭口感綿密順滑，和鮮奶簡直是絕配。  
「是吧？我特別愛吃甜，以前……我爸下班都會買一杯回家，和我分著喝。」徐開騁頓住，指骨分明的大手捏緊冰涼的杯身。  
「我爸媽在我國三的時候離婚了，我爸出軌。」徐開騁仰頭，看著被電線劃成一格一格的天空，尚未全黑的夜空不怎麼好看，渾沌的深藍色，一顆星星也看不見。  
「他是個好爸爸，卻不是個好丈夫。」  
阿雲嘎沉默地看著徐開騁的側臉，覷見他陰鬱的一面，阿雲嘎不知道說甚麼好，卻不想那張總是笑著的臉上掛著難過的表情。  
「我父母親在我很小的時候就去世了。」  
「是哥哥撫養我長大。」阿雲嘎淡淡地說道，對他而言，傷痛像暴雨中的滿天烏雲，儘管曾經勢不可擋，卻很快地煙消雲散，再留不住一絲苦痛停在心間。  
「徐開騁，你是個好人。」  
徐開騁轉頭去捕捉他的目光，阿雲嘎低著頭，光裸的小腿晃啊晃，「謝謝你呀。」  
「我不想聽你說謝謝。」  
徐開騁走到阿雲嘎身邊，蹲下，伸手穩住鞦韆繩，抬眼看他，徐開騁的眉眼舒展時溫和清俊，擰眉時卻顯得銳利狠絕，抿著唇，徐開騁低聲道，「如果我說……」  
「我喜歡你。你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「甚麼怎麼樣？」阿雲嘎停下晃動的雙腿，遲疑地開口，他知道男校有不少情侶，多數人也見怪不怪，阿雲嘎從不覺得徐開騁是他們中的一員。  
「嘎嘎，你想和我在一起嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到這章可能會有人疑惑嘎怎麼不是發燒就是受傷，稍微解釋一下。嘎那時候基本處於營養不良，消化吸收也不好，平時還有打好幾份工加上高中課業很重，身體不好應該挺好理解的。作者本人高中也時常生病，希望沒有造成閱讀上的不順。


	6. 我等你

阿雲嘎失手砸了一個杯子，幸好是塑膠的，他趕緊撿起來拿到水龍頭下沖，洗著洗著卻再次出神。徐開騁眼中的期盼不假，他心中的驚懼也是真，阿雲嘎只要閉上眼睛就能聽見徐開騁叫他的聲音，腦中卻不時閃過哥哥的臉，阿雲嘎洗完所有杯子，脫下手套，撐著洗碗台，嘆氣。  
「以後就能看到開哥當護旗手了，真帥。」邱宇划著手機，群裡狗腿地歌功頌德，徐開騁一句也沒回，甚至都沒讀。  
「你爸回家了？」邱宇小心翼翼地密徐開騁，對方已經消失三天了。  
「沒。」  
「你媽又讓你去輔導表妹？」  
「沒。」柴犬白眼貼圖。  
「那你怎麼回事啊？別嚇我。」  
「沒什麼。」  
徐開騁回完最後一條就消失了，打手機不通，固話也不接。邱宇無計可施，從班級名冊上找到阿雲嘎的手機號碼，播出。  
「喂？」  
「阿雲嘎？我是邱宇。」  
「你好。」阿雲嘎也不問對方怎麼找到自己的手機號碼，禮貌地回應。  
「你知道開哥怎麼了嗎？他都消失三天了。」  
阿雲嘎頓住，回神後繼續洗衣服，「不知道。」  
「我以為你們……是朋友，他沒跟你說？」  
「你都不知道了，我怎麼會知道。」  
「好吧，還是謝謝你。明天見。」邱宇失望地掛斷電話。  
阿雲嘎直到對方掛電話已久，手機傳來嘟嘟的忙音，才喃喃回道，「明天見。」  
你到底想要甚麼？阿雲嘎關上洗衣機的蓋子，老舊機器運作的聲音極大，他頹然地蹲在地上，看著混著泡沫的髒水從腳下流過，腦子裡一團亂麻。

校慶過後距離假期也不遠了，午休時間班上幾乎沒人，各社團正緊鑼密鼓地準備交接幹，阿雲嘎倒是無事一身輕，圖資社被戲稱為養老社，沒有留幹制，他也分不出心力去處理社團事務。阿雲嘎照常和徐開騁一起吃午餐，對方仍是笑嘻嘻的模樣，像甚麼也沒發生，一貫地對他好。  
「小開，明天放學記得去集合。」王浩然親暱地撞徐開騁的肩，提醒他。  
「嗯。」徐開騁笑著回應。  
阿雲嘎默默低頭吃飯，看著人來人往，不少人停下來和徐開騁搭訕聊天，邀他去一起吃午餐，徐開騁一一拒絕了。  
「明天……」阿雲嘎停下筷子，猶豫著開口，「有甚麼事嗎？」  
「儀隊去春義比賽。」  
「那麼遠？」想到北市和春義的距離，阿雲嘎不由皺起眉，語氣帶著一絲不滿。  
「不遠。」徐開騁若無其事地回道，他剪頭髮了，眉眼愈加英氣，整個人散發出清爽乾淨的氣息。  
阿雲嘎低下頭，嘴微微嘟著，暗自生悶氣。徐開騁三兩口吃完午飯，放好餐盤，回來瞥了一眼不發一語的阿雲嘎，心中無奈，開口解釋道，「週五就回來了。」  
看著阿雲嘎聞言一下變亮的眼睛，神情輕快地繼續吃他的豬排飯，徐開騁雙手環抱胸前，心中罵自己不爭氣，儘管對方拒絕他的告白，徐開騁還是捨不得讓阿雲嘎難過。  
消失的那三天，徐開騁把自己關在房間，白天練琴，徹夜不睡，整夜戴著耳機聽歌，模樣太過頹喪，連他家的貓也不願意靠近徐開騁。徐開騁一度想過報復阿雲嘎，讓他再次回到班級的邊緣，但只要一想到阿雲嘎落寞的背影，徐開騁心疼得要命，他也不想讓阿雲嘎覺得他們連朋友都做不成，見面便裝作若無其事，其實和阿雲嘎在一起的每時每刻都能感受到心碎的裂痕擴大。  
徐開騁開始躲著阿雲嘎，成日待在社辦練團，午休去儀隊報到，放學早早離開，降低兩人獨處的時間。  
阿雲嘎從導師辦公室出來，期中考依然穩坐三班第四十六名的寶座，班導語重心長地勸他多讀書少打工，高一雖然課業不重，但學得都是未來大考的進度，不能荒廢。阿雲嘎低頭聽著，垂頭喪氣地提不起精神，班導嘆了口氣，「我知道你家裡的情況不容易，但怎麼樣也得拿到大學文憑，你自己衡量吧。」  
阿雲嘎很疲憊，他昨天替了同事的大夜班，沒睡幾小時就來上學，眼睛困得睜不開，走路都能撞柱子上。阿雲嘎撐著下巴，目光透過窗戶往外看，徐開騁在走廊和一群朋友大聲談笑，八顆白牙明晃晃的，他們都是民吉的新幹部，聚在一起討論送舊去哪吃飯。阿雲嘎默默地看了一會兒，覺著那束光不過短暫地在他身上停留片刻，一轉眼便消逝了。  
徐開騁接了一通他媽的電話，告知徐開騁她要出差幾天，別把家裡燒了，還有記得餵貓。徐開騁一一應下，掛了電話才想到他明後天也不在家，正打算傳line給邱宇讓他幫忙，手滑點進和阿雲嘎嘎的通訊紀錄，徐開騁出神地看著阿雲嘎的頭貼，遲疑地打下一行字。  
「感應卡給你。」徐開騁領著阿雲嘎進門，放下書包，去臥室把貓抱過來，揉揉下巴，「來，肉肉，說你好。」  
阿雲嘎緊張地學著徐開騁摸貓，徐開騁的貓挺瘦的，一點也不肉，抱在懷裡軟軟小小的，好溫暖，阿雲嘎忍不住將臉貼近貓的身體，蹭了蹭，肉肉隨即靈活地跳出他懷裡，跑得沒影了。  
「貓認生。」徐開騁打開罐頭，解釋道，「你們多見幾次就熟了。」  
阿雲嘎坐到沙發上，環顧室內，這是他第一次到同學家，多少有些手足無措，徐媽不在家是他唯一的安慰。  
「比賽會有錄影嗎?」  
徐開騁換了一身睡衣，棉t的料子鬆軟，摸起來很舒服，阿雲嘎脫下外套，掛在椅背上，徐開騁打開冰箱找飲料，遞給阿雲嘎一瓶蜜桃汽水，在他身邊坐下，「會。你想看啊?」  
「我沒看過你甩槍。」  
「校慶那時候還沒練熟，就沒上去丟人現眼。」  
阿雲嘎點點頭，喝了一大口汽水，桃子的甜味很濃郁，他小小地打了個嗝，徐開騁盯著他看一會兒，回神方覺出不對勁，掩飾地站起來，提議道，「你也沒看過我彈吉他吧?」  
徐開騁抱著吉他，閉眼思考一陣，「彈我考幹的曲子給你聽。」  
阿雲嘎正經危坐地看著徐開騁慢慢撥出第一個音，男孩的手掌寬大，撥弦的手指長而有力，指骨分明，徐開騁唱英文歌的聲音和他平時說話不同，低沉沙啞，悠悠地唱著愛人的雙眼，唱著心動卻又無法宣之餘口的愛意。  
徐開騁睜開眼，按住仍在顫動的琴弦，笑道，「這首歌我第一次聽就好喜歡，整部音樂劇最喜歡……」  
阿雲嘎摟住徐開騁的脖子，幾乎跌進他懷裡，「給我時間，我現在還不能回答你。」  
「給我時間……」阿雲嘎喃喃道，臉埋進徐開騁的頸窩，男孩身上很溫暖，衣服上的檸檬香味和他的互相雜染，分不清你我。  
「好。」徐開騁收緊懷抱，將阿雲嘎蹭亂的髮絲往後撥，捏捏他冰涼的側臉。「不急，我等你。」

「那你不准躲我。」  
「好。」  
「不准一句話不說就消失。」  
「好。」  
「不准、不准愛上別人。」  
「好。」  
「……我喜歡葡萄味的汽水，桃子味的好甜呀。」  
「知道了。」  
阿雲嘎滿意地放開徐開騁，笑得像收到心愛禮物的小孩，「肉肉好可愛呀，我以前沒養過貓，不知道怎麼照顧她。」  
「有貓糧她就聽你的了。」徐開騁給他支招，肉肉安靜地盤在他腿上，像團會呼吸的毛球，徐開騁有節奏地撫摸貓身，阿雲嘎抱著雙膝在旁邊看著，羨慕徐開騁和肉肉的親密。  
阿雲嘎坐在徐開騁的電腦椅上，看他以前和朋友拍的沙雕影片，笑得前仰後合，險些從椅子上摔下來，「你國中的髮型好好笑呀，瀏海那──麼長。」  
「那時候學芭蕾，天天抹髮膠，也沒空去理髮。」徐開騁也跟著樂。  
「我也是學跳舞噠……」阿雲嘎說話很甜，比那罐桃子汽水還甜，尾音黏膩聽著像撒嬌，「太晚開筋了，天天都好痛苦啊。」  
「可惜腰傷了，再也跳不了啦。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章帶到了男校裡性向探索的部分，就作者本身的經驗而言，不論是男校還是女校，大多數的人都會經歷這個過程，也很容易被校園的氛圍影響，或許本身是異性戀的人會轉變為雙性戀或同性戀，但多數人還是不會改變性向的。  
開在這一章裡和邱宇的對話體現出他的無措，作者對「我不喜歡男生，我只喜歡你。」這樣的宣示存疑，但不排除許多第一次意識到自己喜歡同性的人會以這樣的語句為自己的性向認知錯亂打底。而開和嘎也是處於這個摸索的時期，希望讀者能理解。


	7. 你好快啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 靈魂角色:肉肉登場啦~~

「嘎嘎……」徐開騁背著阿雲嘎的包，推門，削薄的身影縮在徐開騁天藍色的床舖上，雙手枕在臉下，睡得香甜，肉肉蹲在床角，似在打量此人可不可欺。徐開騁把團成一團的被子拉起來蓋在阿雲嘎身上，掖掖被角，順手打開冷氣，坐在床邊仔細端詳阿雲嘎的面容，他的左臉壓紅一片，身上散發著熟睡的氣息。  
徐開騁小心地關上門，走到客廳，開始整理楊玲從關島回來送他的禮物，小時候喜歡買球鞋給他的是徐海威，他們離婚後，楊玲次次出差都會帶一雙球鞋，堆滿整個鞋櫃。  
阿雲嘎的腰傷挺嚴重的，徐開騁上網搜尋了一些緩解疼痛的方法，記在新買的筆記本裡。去春義三天，收拾幾件外衣和內褲，疊好比賽的制服，一個背包就搞定了，徐開騁經常短途旅行，一向說走就走，這次卻腳步遲疑，不甘不願。  
「我回來之前照顧下他。」  
「誰啊?」  
「跟我裝傻呢」  
「行行行，快滾。」  
「你皮癢了吧，沒大沒小。」  
「開哥，」邱宇嘻笑間慢慢沉默下來，「你這是認真的?」  
「嗯。」  
「你和王浩然一樣啊?都是gay?」  
「我不知道。」徐開騁嘆口氣，躺在沙發上，一腳踢開背包。  
「你以前不是和女生交往過?那這算甚麼?雙性戀?」  
「如果喜歡他叫gay，那就沒錯了。」  
「說實話，我還不能接受男的和男的搞在一起。不過如果是你，我會努力去理解。」邱宇坦承地說道，鐵直十多年的好友一朝變gay，他需要時間消化。  
「我們的感情不需要理解，一句話，支不支持我?」  
「支持沒問題，十年兄弟不是白做的。」  
「那跪安吧。」  
「靠。」

徐開騁國中在班上是個刺頭，過動症似地成天上竄下跳沒個消停，話多嗓門也大，班導師被他煩得不得了，天天連絡家長。徐媽一開始還打算整治整治徐開騁，後來知道這孩子就是皮，也沒別的不良嗜好，索性隨他去。一直到國三，徐父徐母的婚姻逐漸失序，徐海威的婚外情被發現，起初他還想拚盡全力挽回家庭，發下不少毒誓，向徐媽證明。楊玲卻在最初便表明態度，離婚，一切無可轉圜，手續辦妥後接下公司外派的工作，隻身帶著徐開騁飄洋過海。  
徐開騁從彼時逐漸沉默下來，開始接觸吉他、接觸音樂，央楊玲給他報班學習。楊玲也沒想到，凡事容易三分鐘熱度的徐開騁竟然堅持下去，一路彈到現在。徐開騁看了一眼月曆，喜歡阿雲嘎或許是他第二件能堅持的事情。  
阿雲嘎睡到八點，從徐開騁的床上醒來，滿室漆黑，肉肉的眼睛亮得驚人，對著他打了個哈欠，翻身繼續睡。阿雲嘎伸手摩娑她一身軟毛，滿足地微笑，從臥室出來，徐開騁在廚房搗鼓晚餐，阿雲嘎湊上前，問道，「你在做什麼?」  
「炒飯，看得出來嗎?」徐開騁心虛地把火腿切成大小不一的丁狀。  
阿雲嘎搖搖頭，笑得露出兔牙，「我來切。」  
徐開騁在一旁開玉米罐頭，綠巨人的，打開才發現買成玉米醬，徐開騁只好挖兩勺，重新瀝乾汁水。  
阿雲嘎做菜很專注，慢慢下刀，火腿方方正正，整齊得像尺規做圖。「有剩飯嗎?」  
「有有有。」徐開騁從冰箱拿出一鍋飯，他昨天學煮飯沒算好放幾杯米，煮了一大鍋，吃不完只好擱冰箱。  
「那你來打蛋。」阿雲嘎給徐開騁派任務，對方戰戰競競地雙手掰蛋，蛋殼掉進去幾片，阿雲嘎幫他挑出來，抬眉示意，「這樣。」單手打了一顆蛋，阿雲嘎得意地挑眉，「學著點。」  
「真厲害。」徐開騁開鍋熱油，鍋子還有點水，油往上噴，離得很遠，徐開騁聽著阿雲嘎指揮，下蛋顛鍋，加鹽，放飯放醬油，用木鏟鋪展開飯粒讓成色均勻，再下火腿玉米粒。阿雲嘎看他笨手笨腳地，飯顛出去不少，在一旁念叨徐開騁浪費食物，找出兩個碗公盛飯。  
徐開騁留在廚房收拾殘局，剛清完灶台，阿雲嘎在外頭吼一聲讓他吃完再弄，徐開騁在阿雲嘎對面坐下，兩人餓得很，專心埋頭苦吃。阿雲嘎吃飯很香，臉頰圓鼓鼓的，像小松鼠，徐開騁笑著戳他的臉，被瞪了一眼，真好看。  
「我要回家啦，明天學校見。」阿雲嘎幫忙洗碗洗鍋，用抹布擦乾清水，脫下圍裙，對徐開騁說道。  
「我送你。」  
「不用不用，哎呀。」徐開騁強硬地推著阿雲嘎出門，肩上背著他的包，阿雲嘎拗不過他，兩人一路走到街上。徐開騁和他並肩走著，阿雲嘎少說也有一米七四，但骨架小加上身形纖細，走在徐開騁身邊整個人小了一圈。徐開騁和他相比過分健談，興致勃勃地和阿雲嘎介紹街道上形形色色的店面，約好下次一起來吃某家路邊攤，拍胸脯保證美味。阿雲嘎被他逗得直笑，哈哈哈停不下來，眉眼飛揚，小巧的鼻頭布滿細汗，徐開騁伸手刮掉，阿雲嘎側過臉，左耳紅了一片。徐開騁若無其事地手插口袋，心中亦是忐忑，偷偷瞥一眼對方，阿雲嘎早已回身，笑得奸詐，徐開騁捏捏他的側臉，「看我笑話。」  
「笨蛋。」

阿雲嘎躺在自己床上，翻來覆去難以入眠，和徐開騁在學校天天見，放學去他家做飯寫作業，回到一個人的家竟還是會想念。阿雲嘎摀著心口，不明白自己這是怎麼了，離不開一個人的感覺讓他十分惶恐，心中卻有一絲隱密的喜悅，這是他一次感受到全然地被愛。阿雲嘎在黑暗中睜開雙眼，伸手撫上側臉，徐開騁是男的沒錯，但他說喜歡阿雲嘎，他說願意等待。一次戀愛都沒談過，信誓旦旦對他說愛的是個男人，阿雲嘎只覺混亂，愛是不分性別的嗎?

「這週要做完問卷分析。」  
邱宇抱著電腦，抬眼看阿雲嘎，阿雲嘎翻著國文課本一個字一個字地念，分不了神去回他。男校的學生不到ddl不會開始工作，邱宇埋頭趕工，借助google大神的力量複製貼上，劈哩啪啦一通狂寫，充字數為主，內容為輔。  
阿雲嘎一張一張核對問卷，統計數字是其次，簡答題還得人工打字，阿雲嘎使著他的一指神功，慢吞吞地敲鍵盤，一旁的邱宇fin喝掉兩瓶，小福的甜不辣吃完一包，看不過來搶過電腦幫他做完一半，「看你打字我直接減壽十年。」  
阿雲嘎不服氣，看著邱宇紛飛的十指，不禁嘆服，「你好快啊。」  
「不能說男人快!我這是迅速!敏捷!」  
「就是快啊~我誇獎你呢。」阿雲嘎不解。  
邱宇被堵得啞口無言，索性不和中文是二外的插班生計較，耐著性子教他手指該怎麼放才對，「多打遊戲就練出來了，打髒話的速度不能輸。」  
「我打遊戲啊，吃雞。」  
「操，真的假的?就你這水平?」  
十分鐘後，兩人已經是坐一輛車的交情，頭抵著頭打遊戲，放學了都捨不得走。邱宇攬著阿雲嘎的肩，「兄弟，沒想到你技術不錯啊。」  
「那是。」阿雲嘎挺起胸膛，考試他不敢說，要論吃雞，他可是三班數一數二的強者，動態視力一把罩。  
「周末班上說好組隊，你要不要一起?」  
阿雲嘎差點一口答應，想到周末有排班，囁嚅著拒絕了，邱宇一向粗線條，不以為意，約好有時間一起組隊，順手把阿雲嘎嘎加進群組，轉頭便和朱立勾肩搭背走了。  
阿雲嘎揹著書包，從三樓下來，經過舞社的社辦，十多個人聽著音樂做伸展，阿雲嘎放慢腳步，觀望一陣，在引起注意之前加快腳步離開了。踮起腳尖，阿雲嘎回想著過去練舞的動作，優雅地邁步向前，背挺得筆直，若不是腰間不時閃過的痛意，阿雲嘎幾乎以為他還是兩年前的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘎嘎肉眼可見的愈發可愛


	8. 暑假

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暑假太長了怎麼能不發生點甚麼呢

徐开骋从春义回来，晒脱一层皮，带了一堆土产，没两天便被蝗虫们分得一干二净。前座的阿云嘎捧着借来的笔电，吭哧吭哧地赶报告，徐开骋以淫威胁迫他的同桌换位子，见缝插针餵阿云嘎吃一口他虎口夺食留下的牛肉干。半包牛肉干让他俩你一口我一口地分完了。徐开骋吃饱喝足，趴在桌上直勾勾地盯着自己的心上人，怎么都看不厌。阿云嘎的鼻樑很高，高眉深目，像混血，嘴唇薄薄的，抿起来像猫，现在这样就是。  
「哪来的眼镜?」徐开骋戳阿云嘎的黑框眼镜脚。  
「我的啊~」阿云嘎单线工作中，声音软软糯糯的。  
「哎呀，你别烦我。」阿云嘎赶苍蝇似地挥挥手，蹙眉盯着萤幕，认真地出奇。徐开骋觉得好玩，握住他的左手，捏了捏绵软的掌心，和玩肉肉是一个手法。  
阿云嘎被迫停下，想抽手也比不过徐开骋的力气，只能让他牵着，阿云嘎困扰地看他，似是不明白徐开骋的幼稚行径。「徐开骋……」  
「物理考卷，你的。」物理小老师，aka朱行，朱立的双胞胎弟弟，放下考捲，不经意看到他俩交握的双手，当即大惊小怪地叫了一声，「ohmygod!你们、这是在干吗?」  
徐开骋耀武扬威地举起牵着阿云嘎的右手，在朱行面前晃了晃，「my gaga」说完仔细看阿云嘎的表情，阿云嘎没说话，也不出声否认，徐开骋顿时心花怒放，握得更紧了，两人的手心沁着薄汗。  
「开哥，不是吧?」朱行一脸不相信，他算是三班少数公开出柜的，上学期倒追过徐开骋，意识到对方是钢铁直男，毫无掰弯可能后便果断放弃了，现在告诉他徐开骋和阿云嘎有甚么?朱行不相信，他对自己的gay达还是挺有信心的。  
「就是这么一回事。」徐开骋看阿云嘎的眼神可说是柔情似水，阿云嘎的小圆手撑着下巴，眼镜背后的目光闪着好奇，似乎是想看徐开骋要怎么解释两人的关系。  
「我在追他，他还没答应。」徐开骋自觉已说得简明易懂，看朱行仍是一头雾水，没好气地补充，「我喜欢嘎嘎，懂了?」  
朱行看着是懂了，不过濒临崩溃边缘，当初徐开骋口口声声说不爱鸡巴爱大波，劝他死了这条心吧，言犹在耳，斯人已真香。  
「阿云嘎，别急着答应他，我怀疑开哥那方面有问题……」朱行还没造谣痛快便被徐开骋揍得哇哇叫，在教室上演追逐战，最后还是老妖上课敲黑板砸板擦才消停了。

「收您一百元。」阿云嘎双手合十接过钞票，放进收银机找钱，「找您五十元。」  
客人接过铜板便顺势握紧阿云嘎的手，两人的手掌紧贴着，「请你喝。」  
阿云嘎嗔了他一眼，看着一个大叔拿着报纸来结帐，连忙抽手，「别闹。」见徐开骋嘟着嘴扮可怜，大掌仍握着他的不放，阿云嘎急道，「哎呀，你听话行吗?」  
徐开骋瞇起眼睛，直勾勾地盯着阿云嘎，「你先答应和我去垦丁我再放手。」  
阿云嘎没辙了，徐开骋一副赖皮脸，大有阿云嘎不同意他就在这撒泼打滚的意图，阿云嘎无法，柔声道，「我答应你。」  
徐开骋笑得像小孩，八颗白牙明晃晃的，「说定了阿。」  
阿云嘎辞了钱柜的工作到全家打工，忙得团团转，一下要泡咖啡，一下要帮忙影印，取货寄货各项业务都要熟练。没客人的时候还要上货，幸好有徐开骋跟在他后头帮着搬货，下班后阿云嘎腰上的负担比往常来得轻松。徐开骋格外讨长辈喜欢，帮老人操作机器的时候被摸了好几把，说他像自己的孙子。  
徐开骋喝着那杯阿云嘎忙得只来得及嘬一口的奶茶，跟在阿云嘎屁股后面，一手拉着阿云嘎过长的衣襬晃来晃去，在对方回头瞪他一眼的时候装无辜。没过多久，徐开骋感受到一只绵软的小手悄悄放进自己的掌心，他忍不住嘴角上扬的弧度，笑得肆意。  
邱宇的阿姨在垦丁的观光区开了一家民宿，他每年暑假都会邀请几个玩得好的朋友去玩，徐开骋自然名列其中，期末前夕收到对方的讯息，徐开骋一反常态地犹豫了。答应邱宇，表示他有很长一段时间不能见到阿云嘎，徐开骋连周末不能见到对方就受不了了，更何况是三个星期。徐开骋左思右想，抱着肉肉在床上翻来复去，头发被抓掉无数，徐妈看不下去他这副颓靡的怂样，开口问他是不是病了。徐开骋这才下定决心询问他的病源愿不愿意和他私奔……呸，和他去垦丁。  
如果是两个月前的阿云嘎，一定会义正严词地拒绝徐开骋，附上一个清冷的白眼。毕竟暑假对阿云嘎而言不过是可以拼命赚钱的两个月，单纯为了享乐和同学出远门旅游并不在他的考虑范围之内。不过，邀请他的不是别人，是徐开骋。是让他放下所有戒备去相信的徐开骋。  
从徐开骋那里得知旅行的费用由邱宇的阿姨承担，阿云嘎才真正放下心来，他向哥哥交代了几件事，寡言的兄长一一应下了，最后看着他忙着收十行李的背影，嘱咐他，「好好玩。」  
三班浩浩荡荡十几个人南下垦丁，东道主戴着浮夸的太阳眼镜，和朱家双胞胎勾肩搭背，扯开嗓门数人头，「一、二、三、四……」邱宇顿住，左顾右盼了一阵，疑惑道，「开哥去哪了？」  
习惯早起的阿云嘎竟然睡过头了，第一次和同学出去玩，他昨晚兴奋地睡不着觉，翻来复去地想自己有甚么东西没带，衣服带得够不够多，想着想着迷迷糊糊地睡着了，听到门铃锲而不舍地响起，阿云嘎这才惊醒。  
阿云嘎跌跌撞撞地下床去开门，徐开骋拎着一包零食，笑得见牙不见眼，精力充沛地问好，「早啊！」  
阿云嘎慌张地刷牙洗脸，顾不上搭理徐开骋，男孩放下行李，在他家好奇地走来走去，绕了一圈走到阿云嘎跟前，徐开骋穿了一件潮t和牛仔长裤，清爽而挺拔的身形倚在阿云嘎的卧室门边，他看着阿云嘎在他面前红着脸「啪」地关上房门换衣服，几分钟后出来，疑惑地抬头看迟迟不动的徐开骋，「走呀，再不走就赶不上高铁啦。」  
徐开骋低眉，大手勾着阿云嘎的小手，倾身在他脸上快速地亲了一下，低声道，「你真好看。」说罢转身拖着自己的行李箱大步往前走，阿云嘎呆呆地任他牵着，左脸上还残留着湿润的触感。一直到人坐上高铁才回过神。  
一下高铁，邱宇的大姨丈便开着车来载，阿云嘎稀里糊涂地跟着徐开骋坐上只有四个人的轿车，其馀人坐民宿载客的厢型车回去。邱宇和他姨家感情极好，坐在副驾和他姨丈叽哩咕噜地说了一通，徐开骋和阿云嘎在后座，两人的脸对着窗外，手却隐密地牵在一起，沾染夏日黏腻的汗水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 親了親了！！(昔日黃文寫手重新做人)


End file.
